Patrick Flatley
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Toronto, Ontario | draft = 21st overall | draft_year = 1982 | draft_team = New York Islanders | career_start = 1983 | career_end = 1997 }} Patrick Flatley (born October 3, 1963 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada) is a retired professional forward who played in the NHL for 14 seasons between 1983 and 1997 for the New York Islanders and New York Rangers. Playing career Flatley was drafted 21st overall by the New York Islanders in the 1982 NHL Entry Draft. Picking up where he left off on The Canadian National Team in 1983–84, where he scored 31 goals in 57 games, Flatley had a sensational rookie playoff campaign. Put on a line with Brent Sutter and Clark Gillies, Flatley scored 9 goals through the first three rounds of the playoffs and was a big contributor in the Islanders drive for their fifth consecutive Stanley Cup. However, the Islanders lost in the finals to the Wayne Gretzky-led Edmonton Oilers. Flatley never got another chance to play in the Cup final. Although he never emerged as a top scorer, Flatley did become a highly effective role player, adding smart positional play, strong defense, and grit to the Islanders teams in the late 1980s and 1990s. Flatley was sometimes referred to as "the chairman of the boards" because he rarely failed to dig the puck out in battles in the corners. In 1991 he was named the Islanders' fifth captain. He played 780 career NHL games, scoring 170 goals and 340 assists for 510 points. His best offensive season, pointswise, was the 1992–93 season when he scored 47 assists and 60 points. Collegiate career Flatley was a member of the University of Wisconsin-Madison NCAA Men's Ice Hockey Championship team of 1983, and national finalist of 1982. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1981-82 U. of Wisconsin NCAA 33 17 20 37 65 1982-83 U. of Wisconsin NCAA 43 25 44 69 76 1983-84 New York Islanders NHL 16 2 7 9 6 21 9 6 15 14 1983-84 Canadian National Team Intl 64 34 20 54 206 1984-85 New York Islanders NHL 78 20 31 51 106 4 1 0 1 6 1985-86 New York Islanders NHL 73 18 34 52 66 3 0 0 0 21 1986-87 New York Islanders NHL 63 16 35 51 81 11 3 2 5 6 1987-88 New York Islanders NHL 40 9 15 24 28 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Springfield Indians AHL 2 1 1 2 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 New York Islanders NHL 41 10 15 25 31 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 New York Islanders NHL 62 17 32 49 101 5 3 0 3 2 1990-91 New York Islanders NHL 56 20 25 45 74 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 New York Islanders NHL 38 8 28 36 31 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 New York Islanders NHL 80 13 47 60 63 15 2 7 9 12 1993-94 New York Islanders NHL 64 12 30 42 40 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 New York Islanders NHL 45 7 20 27 12 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 New York Islanders NHL 56 8 9 17 21 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 New York Rangers NHL 68 10 12 22 26 11 0 0 0 14 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 780 170 340 510 686 70 18 15 33 75 External links * ] Category:Born in 1963 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New York Islanders players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Springfield Indians players Category:Wisconsin Badgers players Category:Retired in 1997